Taking her own advice
by messersmontana
Summary: Jo is going to take her own advice and do something about her love life.


Taking Her Own Advice

This is a story that I am dedicating to my good friends Cassie and Katie. They got some bad news today and I hope this helps to cheer them at least a little. I wrote most of this while I was home schooling my daughter today. It just hit me while watching Crossing Over, and after I wrote the Jack/Allison fic.

Jo is going to take her own advice and do something about her love life.

I own nothing in this story, but the idea and the wishful thinking for Jo and Zane to get back together...or is it to get together for the first time in this time line. LOL

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo was laying in her bed at Carter's house and thinking about Zane, as usual. She should just take her own advice. She told Carter to get off of his ass and do something about Allison and Grant. Maybe she should get off of hers and do something about Zane.

She'd heard Carter leave shortly after she came upstairs to her room, she wished him luck with Allison. She wondered what Zane was up to at that moment. She wondered if he had a date. No, she didn't want to think about that. She couldn't think about it, it just hurt too much.

She got up off of her bed and grabbed her coat and shoes. She needed a Vinspresso. "SARAH, if Carter gets back before I do, let him know that I went to Cafe Diem for a while." She said.

"If you're hungry, I can make you something to eat Jo." SARAH informed her.

"Thanks SARAH, but I'm going to get a Vinspresso, and only he Vincent makes it like I like it. I'll be back soon." She said as she grabbed the keys and left.

As she drove into town, she couldn't help thinking about one thing. If Zane despised her, then why was he at her bedside when she woke up after surgery? And, why did he bring her one of her favorite magazines? He was a puzzle, this Zane. Not unlike her Zane, but not exactly like him either.

Jo parked her car by the Sheriff's Office and walked across the street towards Cafe Diem. She saw Zane heading her way, but he hadn't seen her yet. She knew the second that he did see her, cause there was a pause in his step. She pretended not to notice, and kept walking.

"Hey Lupo, what are you doing here? I mean shouldn't you be at the Sheriff's house, resting?" He asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better. The only pain I'm really in is from where Allison cut me open. Really it itches more than anything. I needed some fresh air and a Vinspresso, and came into town." She explained.

He nodded. "You know Lupo, there's nothing saying that you can't relax and take time to heal. You just had major surgery yesterday and today you're driving into town for a coffee? You need to take better care of yourself."

She was surprised by his outburst. He actually sounded like he cared. "It's not like you care or anything, but Allison cleared me and said I was fine. If she thought otherwise, I'd still be in the infirmary at GD."

He blinked at her reply. "Well, maybe I do care. It's all confusing to me. I got so used to really not liking you, and trying to do anything and everything to piss you off. But you're different now, and I find myself actually caring about what happens to you. I'm not sure I like this feeling." He admitted.

Now she was really surprised. Maybe there was still a chance for them. "When did all of this change?"

"I don't know, I guess it's always been there, below the surface. I just never noticed it until you ended up in the infirmary." He said.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

He took her arm and led her away from Cafe Diem and over to a bench in the town square. "Maybe we could talk about it, cause I'm really confused."

She sat down next to him. "Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I want you to know that when I heard that you were brought in, I was a little worried. Then I found out that Allison found a live round in your chest and had to operate on you, and I got this pain in my chest." He admitted.

"But you don't know why you had this pain?" She asked.

"No, I do know why I had the pain in my chest, it's because I care. That's why I'm confused. You're different Lupo, you're more human now and less cold hearted. You don't just throw my ass in jail just fro kicks anymore. Why is that?" He asked her.

"I wish that I could answer that Zane. I guess O just came to the conclusion that everyone, even you deserves a second chance. And, when I know in my gut that you're not involved in a prank or mess up, it's only fair that you're given the chance to prove it." She explained.

"Wow, thanks Lupo." He said.

"You're welcome. You know, I think that there is a lot of good in you Zane. You don't always have to be the bad boy or screw up. I have faith in you that you can be a good guy." She told him, smiling.

"Heaven forbid I ever do that. I'd probably give everyone in town a heart attack, including you." He teased.

"I wouldn't have a heart attack Zane, I'd be happy for you. You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us." She said.

He looked like he didn't dare believe her. "You think I deserve to be happy?" He asked.

"Of course I do Zane. I'm not so col hearted that I wouldn't wish you the best in life." She explained.

"I wouldn't say that you're cold hearted Lupo, well not anymore. In fact, I think that you're okay now. If you were this cool when we met, I might have asked you out then." He said, but then his eyes grew wide when he realized what he'd said.

Jo was afraid to hope. "You've thought about asking me out?" She asked.

"Well, only recently I have, I mean you've been more warm to me and even helped me get my name cleared when General Mansfield wanted to take me away and lock me up for good." He replied.

"I told you that everyone deserves the chance to prove that they were innocent. And I didn't think that I was your type anyway. I'm nothing like the girls you date." She said.

He actually looked like he was blushing. "I only went out with them because it seemed to bother you. I was kind of hoping that you were jealous. If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that I never took the same girl out more than once."

"I did notice and I have to admit, I was jealous. I wondered what they had that I didn't, that would make you go out with them and not me." She said.

"It's more like what they didn't have that you do. Jo, you're smart, tough, brave, and you're beautiful. Lately I've enjoyed coming into work more cause I know that you'll be there. Even if we argued, I was looking forward to seeing you." He told her.

"You think I'm all that?" She asked almost afraid that this was a dream.

"Yeah Jo Jo, I think you're all that." He replied.

"I never thought that you even thought of me in that way. I thought that you couldn't stand even being in the same room as me." She confided.

He nodded. "I understand and at first I couldn't, but now any room that you're not in just seems empty. I find myself wanting to spend time with you." He said.

"I feel the same way Zane." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He returned her gaze and smiled. "So Jo Jo, what do you say? Wanna try going on a date with me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'd like that Zane. And, you know what? When you called me Jo Jo, it doesn't bother me at all. I like hearing you cal me that."

He leaned forward. "I like calling you that too." He said as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Jo smiled when his lips touched hers and returned the kiss. It was just like she remembered it, but different at the same time. He kissed like her Zane, but there was a slight hesitation that her Zane never had. She looked forward to getting to know what kissing Zane was like all over again.

He finally pulled back and smiled at her. "Wow, that was...wow." Was all he could say.

"You said it, it was nice Zane and I mean it." She admitted.

"Yes it was, and I look forward to doing it again, maybe on our date?" He asked.

"That sounds great Zane. When did you want to go out on our date?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "How about this Friday? We could go and see a movie and have dinner." He suggested.

"That sounds great Zane, and I'm looking forward to it." She said.

"You are? I mean, I guess I was afraid that if I ever asked you, that you would laugh in my face." He said as he sat forward.

She placed her hand on his back. "I wouldn't laugh at you Zane. I really can't wait until Friday." She reassured him.

He sat back and smiled. "Me too Jo Jo, me too."

"Well I better get going, I need some sleep and I have an early appointment tomorrow." She said.

"Okay, I should go too. So, I'll see you at GD tomorrow." He said as he stood and held a hand out to her.

She took it and let him pull her up. "I'll be there, bright and early."

He bent down and kissed her briefly. "Have a good night Jo. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks Zane, you have a good night too." She said as she headed back to her car.

"I thought that you were going to get a Vinspresso." He called after her.

"If I had one now, I'd never get any sleep tonight. Goodnight Zane." She called back over her shoulder.

He watched her drive off before he headed home. He couldn't believe that he'd finally asked her out, and that she'd said yes.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo got home and saw that Carter was back. She wondered if he'd had any luck with Allison. She saw him sitting on the sofa, drinking a beer, when she walked through the door. "Hey Carter.

He looked up at her. "Hey Jo, how was your Vinspresso?"

"I never got it. I ran into Zane and we had a talk." She explained.

"And?" He asked.

She smiled. "And, we're going on a date this Friday. I think I might get my second chance with Zane."

"Good for you Jo, you deserve some happiness." He told her.

"Thanks Carter, how did things go with Allison? That is where you went, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's where I went. And to answer your question, things are going great. I don't have to worry about Grant. She told me that she loves me." He explained.

"Oh Carter, that's great. I hope that you said it back to her." She said.

"Yeah, I told Allison that I loved her too. Maybe everything will work out for all of us in this Eureka." He told her.

"I hope so Carter, I really don't want to have to lose Zane again. Well, I'm heading up to bed, I'm beat. See you tomorrow Carter." She said as she headed for the stairs.

"Night Jo, see you in the morning." He said as he finished his beer and turned back to watch more TV.

Both of them had taken Jo's advice and gotten off of their asses and done something about their love lives. Things were starting to look up for both of them.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

As I said, I am dedicating this story to very good friends...Cassie and Katie, who really need cheering up. I hope you guys love it. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
